Methylsulfonylmethane (MSM; (CH3)2SO2), also known as dimethyl sulfone, is an organosulfur compound that is a metabolite of DMSO and certain sulfur-containing amino acids. MSM has been marketed primarily as a dietary supplement.
Infectious diseases are diseases caused by pathogenic microbial agents, including viruses, bacteria, fungi, parasites, and prions, among others. Despite certain improvements in medical treatment for infectious diseases (antibiotics and vaccines), there remain many obstacles to reducing the mortality caused by infectious diseases. A primary issue is the emergence and spread of drug resistant pathogens.
Methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) is a drug resistant bacterial pathogen that is especially troublesome in hospitals where patients with open wounds, invasive devices and weakened immune systems are at greater risk of infection than the general public. Thus, there exists a need for an effective and easily administered therapy against drug resistant infectious diseases.